Lost and Found Love
by ryliegirl
Summary: After Sean left Ellie fell into the arms of....Jay? Jallie.I do not own degrassi or any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

A loud beeping noise woke Ellie up. She turned over and shoved a pillow over her head and tried to ignore it. But she couldn't drown out the noise. I was her first weekend off work in over two months and all she wanted to do was sleep in. Ellie threw the covers off of her and stumbled across the small hall. She was wearing one of Jay's shirts that she "borrowed". Ellie figured since she did the laundry she had the right to "borrow" what ever she pleased.

"Jay! Damn it Jay, get up!" Ellie yelled as she walked into his room. Jay was stretched out on top of his blanket and dead asleep. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxers' shorts and it even looked like he was drooling.

"Jay, wake up!" Ellie repeated walking around the bed and turning off the alarm clock. Ellie shook Jay but he just mumbled something and rolled over. This was a normal routine with them except Jay usually woke up after Ellie nudged him. Ellie thought for a moment then jumped on his bed. She jumped up and down yelling "Get up!"

Jay jerked awake kicking his feet out and tripping Ellie. Ellie came crashing down on top of him. "Well it's about time." Ellie laughed.

"What do you want Red? Is that my shirt?" Jay mumbled gently pushing Ellie off of him.

"Maybe, now get up or you'll be late for work." Ellie playfully hit jay in the stomach before walking out of the room. Jay did as he was told and shortly left for work; leaving Ellie alone.

A year ago Sean left Ellie, leaving her alone, and with the rent. Around the same time Alex broke up with Jay (but oddly enough they are all still friends) and he got kicked out of his parents' house. It actually worked out perfectly because Jay and Ellie ended up finding a really great deal on a two bedroom apartment. It took them several months to adjust to each other but they eventually learned to get along.

Ellie spent the rest of the day cleaning the apartment. She even managed to get to Jays room. By the time Jay got home it was passed midnight and Ellie was already in bed.

"Damn it! Not again!" Jay yelled from inside his room. He walked across the hall and into Ellies' room. "The pipe in the apartment above ours broke again." Jay informed her.

"So?" Ellie mumbled half asleep.

"So my bed is soaking wet." Jay replied.

"And?" Ellie mumbled again.

"And I have to work tomorrow so I have to get some sleep." Jay said.

"So go sleep on the couch." Ellie replied rolling on to her back.

"No way I'm too tall for it and besides you don't work tomorrow so you should sleep on it." Jay said.

"Yeah right, and let you have my bed?" Ellie laughed.

"Ellie come on." He yawned.

"No way!" Ellie insisted.

"Fine then, I guess we're sharing." Jay replied kicking his shoes and socks off.

"Dream on." Ellie replied stretching across her double bed.

Jay took off his shirt and then his pants leaving only his boxers. "I'm coming in." He warned. Before Ellie could protest Jay dived in landing on her leg. "I warned you" Jay laughed as Ellie pulled her leg out from under him.

"Fine, just stay on your side." Ellie demanded turning her back to him.

The next morning Jay began to shift around waking up Ellie. Ellie was laying on her side with Jays arms around her waist. Ellie slowly pushed Jays arm off her causing him to wake up. "Sorry." He mumbled sitting up. Jay slowly waked out of Ellies' room and into the bathroom.

The next few weeks continued at the same pace. It took the super attendant two days to fix the pipe. Jay and Ellie fought over the bed on a nightly basis but in the end they always ended up sharing, and it seemed every morning they woke up in another compromising position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 **

Exhausted Ellie collapsed onto the couch moments after walking into her apartment. She just worked a double shift at the music store.

"Hey, Red." Jay mumbled as he walked in behind her.

"You're home early." Ellie noticed.

"Yeah the shop closed early because it was the owners kids birthday." Jay replied flopping onto the couch next to Ellie. "Looks like you had a rough day."

"Yeah some boy band released their new album today and every Jr. higher and their midlife crisis mother wanted it." Ellie breathed.

"Well at least we have the day off tomorrow." Jay pointed out.

"Yeah and that means you can get out of my bed and sleep on the couch." Ellie smiled.

"What?" Alex replied letting herself into the apartment fallowed by Marco.

"Well look who getting close." Marco laughed.

"It's not like that. The pipe in the apartment above my room busted again and my beds still not dry." Jay explained.

"So you decided to share a bed." Alex mocked as she took a seat on the coffee table across from Ellie.

"Ok change of subject." Ellie interjected before it turned into a sarcasm convention between Jay and Alex. "What's going on?" Ellie asked Marco.

"We as you know since we are now official Degrassi graduates, Dylan has given me the green light to have a party at our place." Marco grinned. He sat on the small bean bag chair on the other side of Alex.

"Cool when is it?" Ellie asked.

"It's next Saturday. So are you in?" Marco asked.

"Sure." Ellie smiled.

"I on the other hand will have to check my schedule." Jay replied.

"Yeah when's the last time you said no to a party?" Marco replied. "You live from one to the next.

"So are you two a couple now." Alex asked looking at Jays arm which was draped across the back of the couch and Ellie.

"No where just fooling around." Jay devilishly smiled. Ellie gasped and socked him in the stomach. Ellie knocked the wind out of Jay so Alex began to laugh.

"He wishes." Ellie joked.

"So any ways we have some more people to invite." Marco announced standing up from the bean bag. "So can you meet me at the house around six to help set up?" Marco asked Ellie.

"Yeah." Ellie agreed then waved as he and Alex walked out of the apartment.

"Why did you have to hit me?" Jay said after he was finally able to breath again.

"Why do you have to be such a perv?" Ellie laughed.

"So you hungry?" Jay asked reaching for the phone.

"Starving actually." Ellie answered. Jay dialed the number to the pizza place from memory and order their usual. They sat on the couch watching TV while the rain clouds began to build in the sky. Lighting began tot fill the sky as thunder snuck up. Ellie was startled the first time she heard the thunder and grabbed onto Jay's leg.

"Easy Red, its just thunder." Jay laughed.

"I was just startled." Ellie blushed. A knock on the door caused Jay to get off the couch for the first time since he got home. He opened the door grabbing the pizza from the young man and pulling the money out of his pocket and handing it to him. As Jay shut the door the power went out.

"Great!" Jay said sarcastically.

"It's probably from the storm. I think we have some flashlights under the sink." Ellie replied making her way to the small kitchen. She returned with two flashlights. She sat the flashlights on the coffee table and turned them on as Jay brought the pizza and sat it on the table too. They sat in silence as they ate. As Jay grabbed for the last slice Ellie smacked his hand away.

"That's mine." Ellie replied.

"No I call it." Jay said shaking his hand out.

"You've had twice as much as I have." Ellie pointed out.

"So? I bought it." Jay argued.

"Yeah, but only because I bought the last three times." Ellie refused to give up.

"Give it!" Jay reached for the pizza but Ellie pulled her hand way. She got off the couch and ran tot the other side of the table. She took a big bite out of the pizza and gave a big "MMMM" to tease Jay. Jay smiled and leapt across the table towards Ellie. He grabbed her around the waist. Ellie squalled and tried to block him from getting the pizza. Jay picked her up swinging her back and forth trying to reach the pizza. Ellie managed to wiggle free. She sprinted to the other side of the coffee table but she was cut off by Jay. When she tried to turn Jay grabbed her and before she knew it they fell on to the couch. Ellie was on the bottom with her Jay on top of her.

Jay looked deeply into her eyes. Slowly they began to move their heads towards each other.

Finally they kissed. Jay was the first to pull away; He brushed Ellies' hair out of her eyes. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Ellie reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down. She kissed him deeper and with more passion then she had ever kissed anyone before; and before she knew what was happening she reached under his shirt. Jay pulled his arms out of his shirt and reached down to pick Ellie up off the couch. He carried her to her room kissing her the whole way. Gently he laid her down on the bed and then settled down on top.

It was three o'clock in the morning before the power came back on. Every light in the apartment turned back on blinding Ellie. She squinted at the light and turned her head under the pillow. She could fill Jay stirring next to her. He had one arm under Ellies head and the other across her waist.

"No light." Ellie moaned.

"I'll get them." Jay mumbled as he slowly slithered out of the bed. He picked his boxers up off the floor and slid them back on. He made his way through the apartment turning off the lights before returning to Ellie's room. He slid back under the covers and Ellie turned to face him. He gave a shy smile "Hello."

"Hello." Ellie smiled.

"Any regrets?" Jay asked.

"No." Ellie whispered back. He leaned in to kiss her again.

Ellie fell asleep in Jay's arms again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

The next few weeks were incredible in Ellies' opinion. In public Ellie and Jays' relationship appeared the same but behind closed doors it was an entirely different story. Jay was gentle and loving, nothing like Ellie would have expected. They spent more time talking that week then they had in the history of them living together. Jay came home earlier every night it an attempt to be alone with Ellie, but unfortunately those moments only appeared in the late hours of the night. He never realized just how often Alex, Marco Jimmy and even Paige we're over at the apartment. During "visiting hours", as he referred to them as, Ellie and Jay were careful to keep their distance, but when they were alone they couldn't stay away. Jay also still slept in Ellies bed every night despite the fact that his bed was fully dry.

"ELLIE! ELLIE! OPEN UP ITS ME!" Someone yelled from their front door. Ellie slowly woke up and realized what was going on. She moved Jays arm off her waist and reached for her robe and put it on. She knew the person banging on the door wouldn't wake Jay up so she went to see what was going on. She tied the belt of her robe as she unlocked the front door. Ellie opened to door and saw one of the people she never would have guessed she would see again.

"Craig, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked shocked.

"Is that any way to greet one of your best friends?" Craig smiled hugging Ellie.

"I mean what are you doing back here in Toronto?" Ellie asked after he let her go. Ellie grabbed at her bathrobe making sure that it was closed all the way.

"I'm moving back. Yeah man, the studio is going to let me cut my record here so I can finish school at Degrassi." Craig smiled. He looked at Ellie for a moment. "Wow you look great."

"Thanks, but now's not really a good time. I have to go shopping with Marco and I think I'm already…." Ellie started.

"Where'd you go Red?" Jay asked as he walked out of Ellies room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh." He said once he noticed Craig. Luckily Jay put his boxers on before he came out.

"Hey Jay. I'm surprised to see you still here." Craig replied. He never really was comfortable with Ellie living with Jay.

"Surprised to see you at all." Jay replied. "Did the music industry throw you out on your ass already?" Jay walked over behind Ellie but was careful to keep his distance.

"No I'm actually going to start recording my album here next week." Craig informed him. "I guess I'll see you later Ellie. We need to talk." He replied walking out the door.

"Way to be civil." Ellie said to Jay as she shut the door behind Craig.

"What did you expect me to do? He was completely checking you out. It took every ounce of control I had not to beat his eyes into the back of his head." Jay replied.

"You do remember that he's dating Manny right?" Ellie pointed out.

"So he's been know to cheat on girls before." Jay argued. 

"But I've never cheated on anyone." Ellie replied.

"You better not cheat." Jay smiled pulling Ellie into his arms.

"I think if anyone should be worried about cheating it's me. Jay you have a history too."

"That's ancient history. I'm not the same person anymore. You've changed me." Jay smiled.

"I've changed you in only a few weeks?" Ellie asked.

"No you changed me a long time ago it just took me a while to realize it." Jay said as he leaned in to kiss Ellie.

"Alright that's enough. I have to go meet Marco." Ellie said pulling back.

"Do you have to?" Jay moaned.

"Yes, we have that party tonight." Ellie replied walking down the hall and into her bedroom fallowed by Jay.

"But after the party…" Jay started.

"I'm all yours. Now, get out of my way, I need to take a shower." Ellie said pushing past Jay.

"I'll be waiting." Jay yelled after her.

"Can you give me a ride?" Ellie asked Jay once she was out of the shower and ready to go. Jay was still in his boxers and sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah, just give me a second to change." Jay answered. He kissed her on the forehead as he walked passed. Two seconds later Jay emerged from his room wearing a pair of jeans a black wife beater with his black hat on backwards. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ellie replied. Jay reached for the front door but stopped and turned back to Ellie. Her turned and pulled Ellie in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Ellie asked once she finally caught her breath again.

"Just to say good bye." Jay smiled putting his sun glasses on.

"But I haven't left yet."

"Well once we get into public I won't be able to kiss you so I did it when we were alone." Jay smiled and walked out the door. Ellie fallowed and shut the door behind her.

Jay drove Ellie to the mall where she was going to meet Marco. "Tonight?" Jay winked

"Tonight." Ellie smiled "Bye." She said as she got out of Jays car. He waved as he drove off and Ellie watched as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ellie Nash why are looking longingly at Jay as he drives away?" Marco asked sneaking up from behind her.

"I was not looking longingly." Ellie protested.

"Whatever. Let's just go shopping." Marco said taking Ellie by the arm and escorting her into the mall.

"So what about streamers? Too 80's?" Marco asked about two hours later.

"Yeah, but the 80's are coming back." Ellie answered.

"So are we going to talk about you and Jay?" Marco asked.

"What about me and Jay?" Ellie shrugged.

"Oh, come on El. I'm gay not blind. He's totally into you." Marco said. "And he is hot… in that bad boy sort of way." Marco recovered quickly.

"I've been sleeping with him." Ellie blurted out. She felt relieved that she wasn't hiding it from everyone anymore.

"WHAT?" Marco screeched dropping the basket and rushing towards Ellie. "Ellie, I can believe it!"

"I know I know. He's Jay; sarcastic heartbreaker extraordinaire, but…" Ellie started.

"But you're falling for him." Marco continued.

"Yes, hard. Marco I'm falling for Jay. He's suppose to be this jackass but when were alone he's completely different. He gentle and…"

"Oh my god El, you're blushing." Marco pointed out.

"I can't help it. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Dylan." Ellie said.

"Why can't I tell Dylan?"

"Because he'll tell Paige and Paige will tell the world." Ellie replied.

"Good point." Marco agreed. "Now we better be going we still have to decorate. But you are going to tell me everything on the way."

Ellie and Marco left the mall and headed back to his house to decorate. On the way there Marco asked Ellie every question he could think of about her and Jay. Ellie did her best to answer but certain questions she just too personal. When they got to Marco's the conversation was put on hold because Alex came over to help with the decorating. At around ten the party guest started to arrive. Marco sure did know how to throw a party. At eleven Ellie saw Jay and a few of his friends come in, but it was way too crowded to do more then just smile at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Ellie was in the corner talking to Marco and Paige when she saw Craig coming her way.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Ellie replied.

"Can we talk?' Craig asked leaning in to whisper it in Ellies' ear.

"Um, sure; let's go out back." Ellie offered. Ellie lead the way into the back yard. Only about ten people had made their way back their so it was fairly private.

"So how have you been?" Craig asked.

"Good, you?"

"I've been ok, but Ellie, I really missed you." Craig admitted.

"I've missed you too." Ellie said cautiously.

"Good. I broke up with Manny a while back."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"It just wasn't right. I was in love with another girl."

"Oh, should you really be telling me this?" Ellie asked.

"Yes I should because your the other girl. Ellie I was stupid to choose Manny in the first place. If I could redo everything I would." Craig explained.

"I …um…I think I hear Marco calling me." Ellie lied and dashed back into the house. She wiggled in and out of the crowd hoping to lose Craig to the crowd.

"We need to talk. In five minutes upstairs." Jay had pulled Ellie aside in whispered into her ear before disappearing again. Ellie hung out behind the drink table hoping not to be seen until she felt it was safe to make her way up stairs. She saw Jay turn the corer upstairs and paused for a moment before going up.

"Ellie?" Another familiar voice called to her. Ellie froze in her tracks. In one day she was a bout to come face to face with both of the boys she never expected to see again. Sean was now standing behind her as she turned around. He was smiling that stupid little smile that she use to love.

"Sean Cameron, I never thought I'd see you again." Ellie replied trying not to sound bitter.

"How have you been? You look great." Sean replied.

"Um, I'm doing fine. What are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"I moved back. I'm actually working with Jay now." Sean admitted.

"Wow congratulations." Ellie replied as Sean leaned in and hugged her.

"Yeah, I guess things are starting to look up. Do you a few minutes to talk, I want to apologize for…" Sean started.

"Actually… I promised Marco… I would go find…something…for him…so we'll talk later. Ok…Ok." Ellie said rushing up the steps towards the room Jay was in. She knew Sean was watching her but all she wanted was to get away. She let her self into the room and leaned against the door after she shut it.

"Red, Sean's …" Jay started.

"Back, yeah I know. I just ran into him." Ellie finished his sentence. Ellie walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot. She laid her hands in her head and sighed.

"He wants you back." Jay said flatly sitting next to her. Stunned Ellie lifted her head and stared at him.

"We didn't get that far into the conversation." Ellie told him.

"Well he told me today at _work_. Apparently _he_ was hired yesterday."

"I can't take this, first Craig now Sean." Ellie said before she could think about it.

"Craig? What about Craig?" Jay said standing up defensively.

"Nothing, it's not important." Ellie replied quickly. "I just need to get out of here. Can you take me home?"

"Sure, that's not such a bad idea. I had to park around the block so you go say good bye or what ever and I'll meet you out front in a few minutes." Jay said kissing Ellie on the fore head and leaving the room. Ellie took a few minutes to compose herself before heading back down the stairs. She found Marco and said goodbye and tried to sneak out unnoticed. Jay was pulling up right as she was walking out the door. He stopped in the middle of the road and let Ellie in. He drove down the street but it wasn't in the direction of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked.

"You'll see." Jay smiled devilishly. They drove for about twenty minutes before Jay brought the car to a stop. They where at the edge of a wooded area and it was pitch black outside.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked again.

"You'll see. Now get out of the car."

"So what; when you kill me I wont stain the upholstery?" Ellie joked, getting out of the car. Jay walked over with a flashlight in hand. He took her by the hand and led her through the trees. Ellie clung tightly to him; finally they came to a clearing on top of a small hill.

"Look up." Jay ordered her softly. Ellie did and she saw the stars shining brighter then she ever has before.

"Wow" Ellie said softly. "It's beautiful. How did you find it?"

"When I was younger after I had it out with my old man I decided to run away. This is where I ended up. The next day my father found me a beat my ass, but ever since then when ever things got rough I would come here." Jay shared as he sat down on the ground. Ellie sat next to him laying her head in his lap. "Feel any better Red?" He asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah." Ellie smiled. "So how many other girls did you bring here?"

"None." Jay answered.

"Come on you can tell me I won't be mad." Ellie urged him.

"Seriously, for some reason you the only one I've ever brought up here." Jay smiled. They stayed there for over an hour just lying under the stars and talking (ok they also made out). Eventually it become too cold for them and they decided to head back home


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Ellie could feel Jay's bare skin against her back as she laid in bed. She could feel Jay breath on the back of her neck. She felt safe in his arms. She felt at peace.

The next morning Ellie had to push Jay off the bed before he woke up to go to work. Ellie laid in bed as Jay got ready.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jay asked.

"I'm not, just admiring." Ellie blushed.

"Well save it until I get back." Jay ordered, kissing Ellie as he left. After Jay left Ellie slept for a few more hours. She cleaned a little until her peace was disrupted. A knock on the door broke Ellie's attention from her evening programs.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Ellie asked opening the front door.

"Ellie? What are you doing here?" Sean asked confused.

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for Jay. One of the guys at the shop said he lived here, but I guess he was wrong."

"No you have the right house, but…um…Jay's not back yet." Ellie mumbled.

"Oh…um…I didn't know that." Sean added shocked "Well Jay left the shop before me so…"

"Yeah but he's not here." Ellie cut him off.

"Can I wait inside?" Sean asked as he walked passed Ellie and into the apartment.

"Sure, I guess." Ellie forced out. "Do you want soda or something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Sean smiled sitting down on the couch. Ellie walked over and sat as far away as she could from him on the couch. "I missed you."

"You said that last night." Ellie pointed out.

"Ellie I meant what I said, when I left; I do love you." Sean said turning to face Ellie.

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it." Ellie added sarcastically.

"Ellie, I needed to help my self before I could even try to help you or even be with you." Sean tried to explain.

"I didn't need your help, I just needed you." Ellie replied.

"I know but…"

"But nothing Sean. I don't need nor do I want your apologies. I've moved on. Lets just leave it in the past." Ellie interrupted.

"Ellie…" Sean reached over and pulled Ellie towards him. He kissed her. Ellie quickly pushed him away.

"Sean, no." Ellie replied angrily." You should just leave."

"She right you should leave." Jay said standing in the door way. Ellie whipped around stunned to see Jay standing there. Sean stood up and looked like he was going to protest but Jay grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him out the door slamming it behind him.

"Jay…" Ellie started, but the anger in Jays face stopped her. Jay punched at the wall as he walked back towards the room he shared with Ellie. Ellie could hear him throw something against the wall.

"Jay please just calm down." Ellie begged walking into the room.

"Why. I think I deserve to be angry right now. I walk in and see you kissing your _ex_ boyfriend in the apartment that _we_ share." Jay yelled.

"He kissed me and I pushed him away." Ellie told him.

"You still kissed." Jay yelled.

"But it meant nothing." Ellie insisted.

"Nothing you just slept with the guy and where in love with him." Jay yelled.

"I never slept with him." Ellie yelled back.

"What? You lived with him."

"I never slept with him." Ellie said calmer. "You are the only one."

"Only?" Jay asked sounding calmer.

"Jay you where my…first." Ellie explained. Jay slumped down on the corner of the bed and put his hands in his face.

"I could have killed him." Jay said.

"I know but you controlled yourself. You're actually cute when you're jealous." Ellie said walking over and sitting on Jays lap.

"I was not jealous." Jay protested.

"Oh, yes you where." Ellie laughed kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

"You need to be civil today." Ellie reminded Jay as they rushed down the steps to his car.

"I cant promise anything. If he pushes it I will…"

"Not say a word about us." Ellie completed his sentence as she crawled in to the car next to him.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Jay asked as he started driving down the street.

"Because it just too soon." Ellie answered. "I just need to figure everything out."

"Whats there to figure out? You either want to be with me or not." Jay said sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes I want to be with you but everything's coming at me at once. I just need some room to breath." Ellie shared.

"Fine then I'll give you some room. Wouldn't want to smother you." Jay said sarcastically pulling up in front Ellies' work."

"Jay that's not what…" Ellie tried to explain.

"Just go." Jay cut in. Ellie did as she was told and got out of his car not even looking back as she walked into the store.

Work was depressing and tiring for Ellie. She had to close the store so that meant catching the midnight bus back home. She fumbled with her keys as she stumbled into the dark apartment. Her bus never showed and Jay wouldn't answer his cell phone so she spent the last hour walking home. As she shut the door behind her she turned to walk back to her room when she caught her foot on something and came crashing down. Lights flickered on as Ellie picked herself up.

"Are you ok?" Sean said helping her up.

"I'm fine," Ellie said brushing herself off. "What are you doing here?"

"Jay said I could crash on the couch for a while." Sean informed her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Ellie repeated shocked that Jay didn't talk to her about this. "I need to talk to Jay." Ellie said rushing down the hall. Jay wasn't in her room so she turned on her heals and darted into his room slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ellie harshly whispered turning on his lights. Jay just turned around in his bed. "Get up." Ellie thumped Jay on the forehead.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for Ellie?" Jay said sitting up.

"Why did you tell Sean he could stay here?" Ellie harshly whispered.

"Because he's my friend." Jay defended himself. "And this is still my apartment too so I can invite who ever I want."

"Is this about what happened this morning? Is this your way of punishing me?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Ellie. Maybe I just want to help out a friend." Jay said.

"Did you even think about how I would feel about it? I thought you changed. For A while I actually thought you cared." Ellie said turning and walking out the room.

"Red…" jay yelled after her.

"I can leave if you…" Sean said to Ellie as was walking across the hall.

"No, its fine." Ellie replied before walking into her room.

The next morning Ellie came rushing out of her room because her alarm didn't go off. "Jay are you going to give me a ride to work?" Ellie said pounding on his door. She may have been pissed at him but she still needed to get to work.

"It's my day off." Jay yelled groggily through the door.

"Damn it!" Ellie yelled.

"I can give you a ride." Sean offered walking out of the bathroom.

"Um… yeah but we have to leave like now." Ellie said rushing out the door. Sean smiled and fallowed. Sean had a small red car not unlike Jays orange one. Sean drove silently as he made his way towards Ellies' work.

"Thanks." Ellie mumbled as she opened the door to.

"What time do you get off?" Sean asked.

"Um…at five but I'll take the bus." Ellie answered.

'

"No I'll come pick you up. I'll probably be around here anyways by then." Sean offered.

"Um…ok thanks." Ellie said getting out of his car and walking into to record store.

Marco came by during her break and gave Ellie a distraction from the love triangle she was stuck in. Marco offered Ellie a safe haven by telling her that if she needed a night way is door was open.

At four fifty five Sean walked into the door smiling at Ellie. Ellie signaled for him to wait a second as she checked out. Sean waited patiently as Ellie checked out.

"Hey." Sean smiled as Ellie walked up to him.

"Hey" Ellie smiled back. "So you ready?"

'Yeah. But do you by chance want to stop by the Dot and get a bite to eat?" Sean offered.

"Um… wouldn't that be …awkward?" Ellie replied.

"No, we're friends right and friends eat dinner together." Sean smiled.

"Yeah but it's my night for dinner and…"

"Jays, not even at the apartment. He left about two and said he wouldn't be back until late." Sean replied.

"Oh…then dinner would be great." Ellie agreed feeling slightly hurt.

Sean and Ellie decided to walk the block to the Dot. They sat down in the corner booth and ordered drinks.

"So how long have you been living with Jay?" Sean asked.

"A little over a year. He helped me out when I couldn't afford the rent after you left." Ellie said sipping her drink.

"I guess I should thank him."

"So how was Wasaga?" Ellie asked trying to change to topic.

"I got what I needed but it wasn't home." Sean shrugged.

"What exactly did you go for?" Ellie had been wondering this for over a year.

"I just needed…time to figure everything out. Everything here was so hectic I just needed to think."

"I know what you mean." Ellie smiled. After that the conversation flowed smoothly. Ellie was actually enjoying herself. After dinner Sean drove Ellie home.

"So are you really doing good?" Sean asked seriously.

"Yes Sean. I'll admit that it was hard after you left, at first, but I survived. I didn't fall apart or start cutting again. It was for the best I guess." Ellie replied honestly.

"How do you mean?" Sean asked confused.

"Well, when we where together my entire life revolved around you. When you left I was forced to stand on my own two feet. I was able to prove to myself that I was strong." Ellie told him.

"You where always strong, Ellie. You helped me through some pretty dark times." Sean said looking down at his hands.

"I guess at the time we needed each other." Ellie replied.

"What about this time?" Sean asked.

"This time I think we can only be friends. We're both in different places, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Ellie replied.

"So since we are now officially friends is it safe to ask if you are dating anyone?"

"Sean!"

"What Ellie? We are friends and friends talk about this sort of stuff. Come on spill it." Sean urged.

"Fine, I…like a guy but it's a little complicated." Ellie confessed.

"Whos the guy." Sean asked.

"I think it might be to soon to tell you." Ellie blushed.

"Alright, I'll let it go…for now." Sean continued to catch up with Ellie over their dinner before he drove her home.

"I have to run a few more errands so I guess I'll see you in the morning." Sean smiled after Ellie let herself in to the apartment.

"Ok." Ellie replied. Sean left and Ellie watched TV until Jay came back. Jay came stumbling in around midnight.

"Jay, are you ok?" Ellie asked as when she noticed Jay was unsteady.

"I-m-fine." Jay slurred.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just-a-little-to-take-the-edge-off." Jay laughed.

"Jay!" Ellie said reaching out and steadying him.

"What? Like- you-even-care-what-I-do. How-can-i-compete-with-the-great-Sean." Jay mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't-be-a-dumy-dumy. I –saw-you-with-him-at-your-work."

"What?"

"I-came-to-apologize-and-take-you-out-but-you-where-with-him." Jay slurred.

"He offered to give me a ride after you refused to get out of bed and give me one." Ellie said annoyed.

"Yeah-right? Who's-next? Craig-because-I'm-sure he's-a-great-ride-too."

"You BASTARD!" Ellie screamed.

"Me?" Jay asked turning around.

"Yes you. How dare you stand there and imply that I would be slutty enough to sleep with you and then Sean and Craig."

"If-the-sock-fits-or-whatever-the-saying-is."

"That's it. I'm out of here." Ellie said grabbing her coat and storming out of the apartment. Ellie refused to look back as she walked away. Before she knew it she was knocking on Marcos door.

"Can I crash here tonight?" Ellie asked when he opened the door.

"Sure." Marco warmly smiled. Dylan was kind enough to stay in the other room as Marco and Ellie talked about everything. Ellie ended up falling asleep on the couch and Marco snuck back up to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

At ten o'clock the doorbell rang. Marco crawled down the steps rubbing his eyes.

"Is Ellie here?" Craig asked as Marco opened the door.

"Um…she's not really up for company." Marco said softly thinking Ellie was still asleep.

"Hey Marco, is Ellie around?" Sean's voice echoed.

"Ellie is asleep…"Marco started.

"It's Ok Marco." Ellie interrupted. She walked up behind Marco and into the door way.

"Ellie" Sean and Craig said at the same time.

"What's going on." Ellie asked more to Sean then to Craig.

"Ellie, I was hoping to finish our conversation." Craig smiled.

"Ellie I really need to talk to you. It's important." Sean said seriously.

"Come on in Sean. Craig it will have to wait." Ellie said forcefully. Sean rushed in past Ellie as Craig stared at her stunned.

"What's wrong Sean?" Ellie asked. Sean took a deep breath and sat down on the steps.

"I saw Jay last night. He was drunk and he told me everything." Sean started.

"Everything?" Ellie asked sitting next to him.

"Ellie, why didn't you tell me it was Jay?"

"I don't know I was confused. I'm still confused." Ellie admitted.

"He's a great friend but he knows how to hurt women. I don't want him to hurt you." Sean replied.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Ellie are you sure you know what your doing?" Sean needed to be sure.

"The only thing I know is that I'm happy with him. He makes me feel safe and comfortable. I'm falling for him." Ellie confessed.

"What?" Sean needed to hear it again.

"I am falling in love with Jay." Ellie breathed. Sean pulled Ellie closer to him.

"He's leaving Ellie. He's packing right now." Sean told her. Ellie jumped up fallowed by Sean. He drove quickly back to the apartment.

"Jay!" Ellie yelled running into the apartment. Jay was standing in the living room with his bag over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Jay answered simply.

"Why?" Ellie yelled fallowing him out the door.

"Because threes a crowd. I don't want to get between you and Sean." Jay said walking towards the stairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing between me and Sean." Ellie yelled. Jay was almost to the first floor.

"At least have to decency to tell the truth." Jay replied walking out of the apartment complex.

"There's nothing going on! Why are you walking out on me? Why don't you have the decency to admit the truth? You're scared to death of me. You're scared to lose me so your pushing me away!" Ellie yelled.

Jay threw his bag in to the trunk of his car. "Have a great life." Jay said sarcastically getting into his car.

"Fine Jay just run away. That's what your good at. You always fine a way to sabotage anything good!" Ellie yelled after Jay as he speed off down the street. Ellie was unaware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. Sean walked over from where he parked his car. He pulled Ellie in to a hug as she sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

"So if it's blue then that means yes." Sean said pacing the length of the bathroom.

"We still have a minute left." Ellie replied sitting on the floor leaning against the cold bath tube.

"What if it's positive?" Sean asked sitting down next to Ellie.

"I have no idea." Ellie laughed nervously.

"No matter what I will be there for you." Sean said reassuringly

"Thanks." Ellie replied laying her head on Sean's shoulder. In the two months since Jay left Sean moved in with Ellie and they have become closer then ever. The timer went off.

"I cant do it." Ellie said passing it on the Sean. Sean took it and looked at it carefully then back at the directions.

"Ellie, your pregnant." Sean said softly. Ellie burst into tears and sunk into Sean's arms.

Sean waited patiently as Ellie collected herself. Slowly she walked back out into the living room. She sank onto the couch and stared blankly at the wall.

"I'll call the clinic and set up an appointment." Sean said picking up his phone. He talked to the clinic and set up an appointment in two days. Those two days where a blur for Ellie. Sean went with her to the clinic and sat by her the entire time.

"Hello Ellie. I'm Dr. Stevens." The middle aged balding doctor introduced himself. Ellie smiled fakely as she shook his hand. She was laying in and uncomfortable examining table with a reveling gown on. "And this must be the father." The Dr. smiled at Sean.

"Actually I'm just the friend." Sean corrected him.

"Oh, sorry. Well let's just start with some questions. When was your last period?"

"Three months ago." Ellie answered simply.

"Any prior health conditions?"

"No."

"And what is the father's name?" The doctor asked.

Ellie took a deep breath "Jason Hogart."

"Are you absolutely sure?" The doctor said without looking up. "Because we can run a DNA test."

"I'm sure." Ellie replied. Jay was her first and only. Despite what other may think Sean and Ellie are just friends. Ellie answered the doctor's questions and then the doctor confirmed that she was 10 weeks pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

"You need to tell Jay." Sean said as he and Ellie walked into the apartment.

"I've tried. He won't answer my calls. I have no idea where he is. He hasn't talked to Alex or Spinner since he left. I've tried calling from payphones and everyone else's phone. He doesn't want to talk to me." Ellie sighed.

"He won't answer for me either." Sean sighed.

"I talked to his dad and told him that if he sees or talks to him to tell him that I really need to talk to him. I also called his grandmother. He always kept in touch with her." Ellie told him.

The next months flew by. Ellie never even considered an abortion or adoption she was determined to raise her child on her own but Sean did vow to be there. Ellie was excited about her appointment the day she was going to find out the sex of the baby. Sean once again sat at her side as a nurse preformed the ultrasound.

"Well Miss Nash, it looks like you are expecting a very healthy little boy."

"Boy?" Ellie replied.

"Yes, you're going to have a son." The nurse smiled. It was that night that Sean dropped Ellie off at the apartment and left. He never told Ellie where he was but he called everyday to check in. He was gone for over a month and he had Marco go with Ellie to all of her doctor's appointment

Eight months into the pregnancy Ellie was sitting on the couch in her apartment and she began to go into labor. Marco began to freak out and immediately called Sean. Sean drove twice the speed limit making it to the hospital in three hours. Ellie was lying in her hospital bed when he came rushing into her room.

"What happened?" He asked out of breath.

"I'm in premature labor." Ellie said exhausted. Two minutes later she had another

contraction and Sean immediately began to coach her like he learned in lamas classes. Less then twenty minutes later Ellie was told to push and deliver her son. It was exhausting for Ellie, but the moment her son was born he was rushed out.

"What's happening? Where's my baby?" Ellie asked.

"They just took it to run some tests because it's premature." Sean said reassuringly stroking her hair out of her eyes.

"Sean, go with him. Make sure he's ok." Ellie cried. Sean did what he was told.

Sean paced back and forth infront of the room the doctors took the baby. Mean while the nurses checked Ellie and made sure she was doing fine. Luckily Ellie got a clean bill of health.

The doctor that delivered Ellie's baby came back into her room fallowed by Sean.

"What's happening with my baby?" Ellie demanded.

"Your baby is doing fine. We are a little concerned that his immune system is a little weak so we will keep him here and monitor him for a few weeks. Other then that he is in good health."

"When can I see him?" Ellie asked.

"The nurse can take you in a few minutes." The doctor said before leaving.

"Thank the heavens." Ellie sighed.

"Are you OK?" Sean asked once they where alone.

"I'm fine." Ellie reassured him. "Where did you go?"

"I just needed to find something." Sean answered vaguely.

"Did you find it?" Ellie asked as the nurse walked in.

"No not yet." He answered as he walked next to Ellie's wheel chair as she was escorted to her baby. The nurse opened the door and steered Ellie towards the corner of the room. Towards a baby labeled baby Nash. He looked just like Jay. He had his intense eyes and his nose. (The only thing that the baby would have of Ellie's was her Red hair.)

"Hey Baby." Ellie smiled as the nurse laid the fussing baby into her eyes. The moment he was in her arms he stopped crying and drifted into a sound sleep. Ellie smiled lovingly at her son.

"Have you thought of a name?" Sean whispered kneeling next to Ellie.

"I was thinking about Nathan. Nathan Hogart." Ellie smiled.

"I think that is the perfect name." Sean smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure." Sean agreed as Ellie placed the baby into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Ellie stayed in the hospital the next week with Nathan before he was finally release. Sean picked them up from the hospital and drove them home. Ashley and Paige threw Ellie a baby shower about a week before she went into the hospital so she had everything she needed. Ellie stayed home with Nathan while Sean worked. She forced him to go out and have fun at least twice a week. She didn't want him to stay home and take care of a child that wasn't biologically his. Sean was actually really good and patient with Nathan. Nathan was also a very good baby. He didn't cry as much as Ellie expected, and for that Ellie was thankful.

Three weeks after Ellie brought Nathan home they got an unexpected visitor. Ellie was taking a bath while Sean was rocking Nathan to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

"Jay!" Sean whispered shocked still rocking Nathan. Jay's eyes drifted down to Nathan and stayed there. Sean nodded and moved aside as Jay slowly walked into the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"My grandmother said you came looking for me." Jay replied flatly. "She said Ellie really needed to talk to me. I guess I know what you needed to tell me." He was still looking at Nathan.

"Jay…" Sean started.

"Jay?" Ellie whispered shocked as she walked into the living room in her bath robe.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Sean replied taking Nathan into the back.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

"My grandmother said you needed to talk to me." Jay answered snapping back to reality.

"Jay about Sean…" Ellie started.

"You don't have to explain. I guess I always knew you two would end up together." Jay said heading for the door.

"Jay, wait!" Ellie said throwing herself in front of the door.

"Ellie please move." Jay begged. He looked like a wounded puppy.

"No you are not leaving. Not until we talk." Ellie replied.

"What's left to say? I left and you moved on?" Jay said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sean and I are NOT together." Ellie insisted.

"You have a baby!" Jay said sternly.

"No Sean and I don't have a baby, YOU and I do." Ellie informed him.

"What?" Jay almost yelled.

"That is not Sean's child, it's yours." Ellie repeated.

"How could you not tell me?" Jay yelled.

"I tried, you ignored my calls and everyone else's. I had no ides where you went. If you where even ok. I left messages with your father and your grandmother. Jay I tried. You're the one who left." Ellie pointed out. She could hear Nathan begin to fuss. Sean walked back in the living room with Nathan. Ellie was the only one who could calm him when he became angry. Ellie took him and slowly began to rock him back and forth. Jay had his eyes looked on the baby since the moment Sean brought him back in the room.

"Are you OK?" Sean asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Can we have one more second?" Ellie asked. Sean nodded his head and went back to his room.

"This is your Son Nathan Nash Hogart." Ellie introduced him. Jay took a step closer. "Do you want to hold him?"

Jay was hesitant but Ellie placed Nathan into his arms anyways. Jay looked at Nathan and Ellie could see his eyes begin to glisten. "He's so little."

"He was a month premature." Ellie told him.

"Premature? Is he…" Jay started.

"He's completely healthy." Ellie reassured him.

"Hoe old is he?" Jay softly said as Nathan began it calm in his arms.

"Four weeks." Ellie answered.

"He looks like I did when I was little." Jay pointed out.

"Yes he dose." Ellie said while tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Jay replied pulling Ellie into his arms. Ellie could feel his tears fall into her hair. "I never should have left."

"It's always been you Jay. You are the only one I have ever truly, madly loved." Ellie cried. Jay squeezed her tighter. They stood there holding each other with Nathan sleeping peacefully in-between Jay and Ellie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

"So where have you been?" Ellie asked as she and Jay sat in her room after putting the baby to sleep.

"Here and there." Jay shrugged.

"Can I at least get some names?" Ellie pushed.

"I was in LA for awhile then I lived in Vancouver." Jay whispered.

"So why did you leave?" Ellie cut straight for the point.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Jay asked standing up and walking across the room.

"Yes. You just left. Never even saying good bye. Jay I was pregnant. I delivered a baby with out his father. You owe me some answers." Ellie snapped.

"I was angry. I thought you still loved Sean." Jay answered turning to face Ellie.

"You should have talked to me. Sean was and still is just a friend."

"It's not just that." Jay continued. "Ellie I'm a screw up. I have a criminal record and a reputation of hurting girls."

"Jay, you're not a screw up. You're a teenage boy." Ellie replied.

"No I'm a delinquent Ellie, I didn't deserve you." Jay tried to explain.

"No I didn't deserve you." Ellie countered.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked confused.

"I didn't deserve your love. I didn't know how to handle it." Ellie replied.

"Ellie you did everything right I'm the screw up." Jay repeated.

"Lets just agree that we both screwed up." Ellie replied

"What about you and Sean?" Jay asked.

"Nothing more then friends." Ellie pressed.

"But you where in love with him." Jay pointed out.

"Yes but I know now that it wasn't true love. It was a love of convince. I needed someone and so did he. But with you it was different. I loved you not because I needed you but because I wanted to. I wanted to be with you. I wanted you to_ want_ me." Ellie explained.

"I did." Jay replied. "I still do." He took Ellie into his arms and kissed her with a passion that was suppressed for almost a year.


	12. Chapter 12

**Since I hate not knowing what happened during the rest of their lives here's a brief summary of Jay and Ellie's lives together.**

Jay and Ellie managed to work out the rough patched in their relationship. They still fought and bickered but Jay nor Ellie ever left. Jay worked his way up to a management position at a Auto shop and when Nathan was a little over a year old he moved him Ellie and Nathan into a small three bedroom house. Sean lived in the apartment for another year before he married Alex (yes it's a couple I would have never guessed).

Jay slowly adjusted to his role as a father and eventually turned in to an amazing one. With the support of Jay, Sean, Alex and Marco, Ellie attended college and graduated just a year behind her friends (only Ellie was about seven months pregnant at the time). Jay and Ellie finally got married after Ellie told him she was pregnant with their second child. Four and a half years after Nathan was born Jay rushed Ellie to the hospital to deliver Drake Hogart. Two years later came Holly Hogart their third and final child. They managed to stumble through the years hand in hand. It wasn't a perfect marriage but it was living. Jay never left his bad boy image behind but he did manage to keep out of jail. It was all Ellie could ask for.


End file.
